Lynn Loud Jr.
Lynn Loud Jr. is one of the main characters of the Nickelodeon cartoon, The Loud House. Lynn is the fifth oldest sister (thirteen years old), and shares her room with her polar opposite sister, Lucy. Lynn is a sporty tomboy, and participates in all of the sports teams in her school. She even has a bad habit of turning every household item into sporting goods (like a broom into a hockey stick). She sometimes likes to pick on her brother, Lincoln, by hitting him when spotting a car on a road trip, or putting him in the old Dutch Oven when they sleep in the same bed together, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love him. (Lincoln even gets annoyed when she overstays her welcome in his room.) She shares a room with Lucy. Lynn is voiced by Jessica DiCicco who also voices Lucy. Appearance Lynn Loud is the fifth biggest Loud child, about 10 to 20% bigger than her roommate Lucy is. Lynn has brown hair that is tied into a ponytail. She wears a white jersey that displays a red one and has red sleeves. Her appearance is similar to a preteen, although she is actually a teenager. Her sleepwear consists of a white tank top and red shorts. Personality As is to be expected by her personality, Lynn is very competitive. She attempts to turn as many things as possible into games or competitions. At times, this can cause her to be a bit overly aggressive. Still, she is very friendly to others, usually getting along quite well with her sisters and Lincoln (Other than one episode in which she had a bitter fight/ feud with Lucy for a while) and strongly believes in good sportsmanship. Lynn can be somewhat superstitious, believing in certain things being lucky or unlucky as far as sports are concerned, and acting accordingly (i.e. she refuses to go to the bathroom before a big game, on the grounds that doing so is apparently bad luck). Her favorite food is subs. Lynn may have received her brash ego from when she was bullied in Middle School. Gallery S1E24B Lucy and Lynn panic.png Lynn in The Pilot.png S2E12A Final gasp.png Lynn Jr. (Loud House) (3).png Strong Suit.png|Strong Suit Lincoln loud and his sisters.jpeg Lynn cracking her knuckles.jpg S1E02B Ten angry sisters.png Loud Sisters.jpeg Related Links *The Loud House Wiki Names In Other Languages Lynn keeps her English name worldwide, except in Latin and Romance languages. Trivia *Lynn Loud is similar to Falco Lombardi and Bakugou Katsuki due to her brash personality. Unlike Bakugo, both Falco and Lynn cares for protagonists. *She and her mirror world counterpart from One of the Boys share their given name, which is how his nickname, Boy Lynn, was given to him so the two of them can be told apart. Mirror World Lynn's jersey displays a 0. **In fact, one of her animation sprites in Lisa Loud's podcast resembles his artwork, albeit with a baseball helmet. *In Really Loud Music, her song's title is Get Pumped! It is in the key of A major and runs at about 128 beats per minute. It also shows she is a bad speller, as her way of spelling the word "trophy" is T-R-O-F-Y. Lisa takes note of this and shouts, "I think you spelled that wrong!" Navigation Category:Tomboys Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Athletic Category:Female Category:On & Off Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mischievous Category:Extremists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Normal Badass Category:Dimwits Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Envious Category:Tragic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Stalkers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Nurturer Category:Insecure Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Dreaded Category:Poor Category:Honorable Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Optimists Category:Pessimists Category:Grey Zone Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Remorseful Category:Selfless